international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Cieślak
Szczecin, Poland|nationality = Polish|gender = female|occupation = actress|years_active = 2002-present|row8 = uncle - Bronisław Cieślak}}Anna Cieślak is a Polish actress. Dubbing * 2005 - Karol: A Man Who Became Pope - Tesia Kluger * 2008 - Asterix at the Olympic Games - Irina * 2009 - Gwiazda Kopernika - Anna * 2011 - Mars Needs Moms - Ki * 2013 - Frozen - Anna (speaking) * 2013 - Salome - Salome * 2013 - The Last of Us - Ellie * 2013 - Thor: The Dark World - Jane Foster * 2014 - BoJack Horseman - Irving (episode 17) * 2014 - Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return - Dorothy (speaking) * 2014 - Robot Overlords - Mediator 452 * 2014 - The Seventh Dwarf - Princess Rose * 2014 - Yellowbird - Elka (English name (?)) * 2014 - Krew elfów - Filippa Eilhart * 2014 - Pętla - Krystyna * 2015 - Frozen Fever - Anna (speaking) * 2015 - King Lear - Cordelia * 2015 - Pan - Tiger Lily * 2015- - Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Star Butterfly * 2015-2017 - The Adventures of Puss in Boots - Dulcinea * 2015 - The Alchemist - Fatima * 2015 - The Little Prince - Rose * 2015 - The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Ciri * 2015 - Czas pogardy - Filippa Eilhart * 2016 - Finding Dory - Destiny * 2016 - My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Sunset Shimmer * 2016 - Norm of the North - Vera * 2016 - Overwatch - Sombra * 2016 - Rabbit School: The Guardians of the Golden Eggs - Emmi * 2016 - The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt – Blood and Wine - Ciri * 2016 - Panny z Wilka - Tunia, Duch Feli * 2017 - LEGO Frozen Northern Lights - Anna * 2017 - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Jane Foster * 2017 - My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together – Sunset Shimmer * 2017 - My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High - Sunset Shimmer * 2017 - Olaf's Frozen Adventure - Anna (speaking) * 2017 - Need for Speed: Payback - Opiekunka (English name (?)) * 2017 - Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale - Dulcinea * 2017 - Torment: Tides of Numenera - Last Castoff * 2017 - Wesele - Zosia * 2018 - Norm of the North 2 - Vera * 2018 - The Predator - Emily * 2018 - Wheely - Bella di Monetti * 2018 - Chrzest ognia - Filippa Eilhart * 2018 - Zamęt - Tamara * 2019 - Frozen 2 - Anna (speaking) Biography She was born on September 17, 1980 in Szczecin, Poland as a niece of a Polish journalist and actor Bronisław Cieślak. She graduated from 6th High School in Szczecin and Lart StudiO in 2000. In 2004 she graduated from Ludwik Solski Academy for the Dramatic Arts in Cracow. She worked in a radio station during her studies in Cracow, thanks to her Radio teacher, Roma Bobrowska. In 2005 she received a prize for the role of Mariola in "Your Name Is Justine" both Gdynia Film Festival for the acting debut and in Mons Film Festival for the female lead a year later. She's also a theater actress, she's played in Juliusz Słowacki Theater and Polish Theater in Warsaw among the others. Since September 11, 2015 she's taken part in the 4th season of Dancing with the Stars: Taniec z gwiazdami with Rafał Maserak and they were 6th. On September 22, 2015 she decided leave the program, because of an injury. She was dating with Czesław Mozil. Other info * She replaced Paulina Raczyło as Sunset Shimmer after she was banned by SDI Media Polska after she published a photo of the recording session. * She watched Disney cartoons as a kid, including Bambi, Dumbo, ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' and Cinderella and they "blew her mind" as she said in an interview. * The Little Prince is "the most beautiful story" she knows. * According to her, the hardest part of dubbing is "feeling" the character. * Wojciech Paszkowski is her favorite dub director. Category:People Category:Females Category:Dubbers Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Poles Category:Polish dubbing Category:Polish dubbers Category:Born on September 17 Category:Born in 1980 Category:Born in Szczecin, Poland